The Cure For Amnesia
by Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf
Summary: What would happen if Shadow lost his memory again? What if only a white bat could help him regain his memories by being with him? What if a blue hedgehog was to blame for the incident? There's only one way to find out! Story better than summary, I promise
1. Having Breakfast

Rouge's P.O.V

It's been three weeks since we all fought against Dr Eggman or any other criminal trying to take over the world. Everyone has basically gone back to their normal lives, except Sonic. Strangely enough, he has been coming over to Club Rouge, where myself and Shadow live. What's even weirder is, Sonic doesn't come over to see me, he comes over to see Shadow. Sonic knows fine well that Shadow can't be bothered with him. Every time I open the front door and Sonic walks in, Shadow just rolls his eyes and sighs in irritation. Today, we're hoping we can both have a Sonic-free day and maybe even go out to get new stuff for redecorating the club. It's half past ten, and so far so good. I'm in the livingroom watching TV in my pyjamas. Shadow is in the kitchen making us both breakfast. Bacon, fried eggs, toast and a big drink of milk, yum!

"Breakfast's ready Rouge," Shouts Shadow from the kitchen. "Just help yourself."

I get up from the couch and the smell of the food lures me into the kitchen. Shadow is standing behind a pulled out chair at the dining table and makes a gesture for me to sit at it, and I do. He pushes me in and starts to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask worriedly. "I don't want to eat my breakfast alone."

"I'll be back in a minute; I just need to go to the bathroom. Don't worry; I'm not running away and leaving you."

I sigh with relief and smile at him. Always the gentleman that one. I don't know where I'd be without him. I wait for Shadow to return before we start eating.

"So," I start the conversation as usual. "Are you coming shopping with me today? To pick new wallpaper for downstairs?"

Shadow finishes his mouthful of egg and looks at me with soft eyes. I only rarely used to see him like this, but now he's used to living with me, it's quite nice to see him so calm.

"Yeah sure. Just as long as the faker doesn't show up. I'm getting sick of his presence being around here so often."

"Me too, I mean why doesn't he go and see Tails, or Knuckles any more? Or even Amy?"

I sigh and finish my breakfast. Shadow stands up and takes both our plates over to the dishwasher, then quietly wanders into the livingroom. I find myself staring after him and shake my head vigorously. I stand up and go to my room to get changed.

Today, I think I'll wear my black t-shirt with a kitten on it, and the words 'I'm not just a pretty face' on the back, and my favourite jewelled jeans that Shadow bought me with a sparkly strapped belt.

I got Shadow some clothes that I thought would suit him, but he says he doesn't need them at the moment, whatever that means. Any way I put on my pink and white trainers and go through to the livingroom to see Shadow. I see him brushing his spikes in front of the mirror. As I walk in the room, I hear Shadow gasp in horror and I look at him. It seems that part of the red streak on Shadows head has separated into a long thin-dreadlocked flop fringe.

"Oh my God!" Shadow yelps in a really high voice. "What's happened to my spikes?!"

I just stand in the doorway staring at him. I really can't help it, but he looks really cute, and it suits him.

I feel my face grow hot as Shadow looks at me with a worried face.

"Erm, it…uh really suits y-you Shadow," I manage to force out. "You sh-should keep it like that, you look really cu-eh-nice."

"Really?" Shadow immediately calms down. "I should keep it like this?"

I nod silently and Shadow gives me a warm smile, and then leaves the room. I wonder what he's doing now?

The doorbell rings.


	2. Meeting the unwanted one and going out

Hey everybody! how you all doin'. sorry i've not been able to upload any of my stories, i hate writers block!!! Anyway i hope you liked my first chapter, and i hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V

I'm walking into our bedroom when I hear the doorbell ringing. I hope it's not that faker. I just want one day, one day with my best friend, is that too much to ask? I don't know what Sonic is up to, but I know that it's not good. I hear Rouge opening the front door. Damn! It is faker. That's another day ruined. I guess we won't be going shopping after all. I open Rouge's cupboard, and go to my section of it. I pull out the clothes that she bought me for my last birthday, and decide to go for a change. Rouge bought me a blue denim jacket, a white shirt with the words "Curious Boy" on the back, and a pair of baggy black jeans with what looks like very realistic flames on the bottom of the legs. This is my first time going shopping, so I want to make Rouge happy and dress appropriately. Although the faker is in the house, I still hope that we might have the slightest chance of going. I also find a pair of red fingerless gloves and change them from my plain white ones. I look at myself in Rouges big, full-size mirror. She was right; this new fringe does suit me, especially with these new clothes on. As I'm admiring my new looks, I realise that I've left Rouge with the faker. I quickly put my shoes on and practically run into the livingroom, where I can hear Sonics lame tries at telling a joke to Rouge. As I walk in, I see something very wrong with this picture. Rouge is sitting right on the edge of the sofa facing the TV, and Sonic is sitting just a little too close for my liking. I decide to make myself known.

"What do you think you're doing faker?" I growl at Sonic angrily. He turns around at the sound of my voice, and gasps at my new appearance.

"Shadow? Is that you?" Sonic says wide-eyed.

"No, it's Santa Claus, who else lives with Rouge, stupid?" I reply even angrier at Sonic being so obvious. I don't know why, but I've started getting annoyed at other guys trying to chat Rouge up, or being too close to her recently. Rouge stands up and walks over to stand behind me. I glare at Sonic.

"I'll ask again, shall I? Everybody knows that I hate repeating myself, and I only do it if I'm angry. "What do you think you're doing faker?"

Sonic stands up and looks at me like I'm the one who is doing something wrong.

"I was trying to cheer Rouge up," he said simply. "Sorry I was so close to your Girlfriend."

As those words were mentioned, I started blushing furiously and turned to look at Rouge. She was blushing too!

Sonics normal grin was replaced with an evil smirk. "And you're both going out somewhere together?" he continues.

"Hey, hold it right there blue boy, we're just going shopping" Rouge retaliates quickly.

"For new decorations and stuff for the club." I finish for her. I can see we're not going to change what the faker has in his mind, and we both sigh loudly.

"Whatever you say. Oh by the way, I'm coming too." Sonic says the words that Rouge and I dread hearing, but we go out the door with him anyway. Honestly I'm getting really sick of him, I mean right now he's jumping about like a little kid.

"So," Sonic starts again. "How shall we get there? By running or by Chaos Control?"

Both Rouge and I saw this coming, and I can tell right away that he wants to run but Rouge and I have other plans.

"We get there like any other normal furrie going shopping," Rouge told him sternly.

"...running?" the blue idiot asks hopefully.

"Yeah, that's right Sonic," I said very sarcastically. "We're gonna run all the way to the mall, get all of the wallpaper, paste, paint and all that kind of stuff, then run all the way back here."

I can tell that he doesn't take sarcasm, because he's started jumping about like a kid at Christmas again.

"You're an idiot," I say quite truthfully while getting my car keys out my pocket and pressing an invisible button on the side of the garage. Sonic then realises that we want to take the normal way to the mall and calms down.

Rouge on the other hand, looks at me with a confused look about her.

"Bigger boot," I say before disappearing inside and reversing my car out the large garage. (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle unlockable car) I stop right in front of Rouge and open the passenger door for her. Rouge gives me a kind smile and gets in. Sonic on the other hand, looks about like he doesn't know what to do.

"Hey, what about me?" he asks loudly.

"You're not a lady," I reply quietly, while showing Rouge how to work her seatbelt.

Sonic sighs in aggravation, then decides to get in after about five minutes of thinking about nothing, probably. Finally, the most useful thing he has ever done for me. Sonic doesn't bother with his seatbelt, even after me and Rouge telling him about the speed this car can go, and the damage you can take if you don't wear your seatbelt.

Rouge and I look at each other before I put my foot down on the acceleration pedal and take off full speed down the road with Rouge laughing at Sonic whacking his head off the back of my seat.

* * *

Hope you liked it! See ya all next chapter!!! Read and Review! 


	3. An unexpected turn

Hi there. Sorry it's been a while since i last updated this story. I HATE writers block!!!

I would like to thank _Rock Raider_ for helping me remember what 'Sonics People' were called, and for giving me a brainstorm for this chappie!

Hope you enjoy this part of the story!

* * *

Rouge's P.O.V

Wahoo, yeah! I never realised that sitting in a car going so fast could be so much fun! It's even better seeing Sonic whacking his head off Shadows seat. I look back at Sonic sitting quietly holding his head gently. He should have listened to me and Shadow and put on his seatbelt, instead of thinking he would get off without getting hurt.

"That wasn't very nice, Shadow," Sonic moaned painfully. "You could have told me to put on my seatbelt before you started driving like a maniac."

Shadow and I looked at each other with very large eyes, before turning round to Sonic with really angry expressions on our faces.

"We DID tell you to put your seatbelt on before we hit the road," I say to him angrily. "It's not our fault that you wanted to come with us." I turn around while Sonic starts acting like a kid being scolded after eating his sweets before his dinner.

"I've got this," Shadow says to me quietly, then turns round in his seat and looks Sonic in the eye. "Right blue boy, you bet-"

"Shadow!" I yell as I look at the road and see we're heading straight for a tree. "LOOK OUT!!!" The last thing I see is Sonic smirking to himself, before jumping out of the car and taking off at full speed…..

Sonics P.O.V.

Heh, I never knew that getting those two in an accident could be so easy! Dr Eggman will be very pleased with me. I'd better act normal and go and see Tails to ask him for 'help', and get Rouge and Shadow back to Tails' place. This plan of mine is going according to plan so far. Too bad the real Sonic the Hedgehog can't be around to help his little friends! Ha ha ha ha!

Well, time to go! Can't leave the birds to eat my catch now, can I?

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter WILL be longer, i promise! i wanted to leave the story full of suspense so don't hate me!

Read and Review everybody!!!


	4. The result and loss of everything

Hey everybody! Sooo sorry for the long wait but ive been reading some others stories and I've been forgtting about my own coz everybody elses seem to be sooo much better than mine lol anyway I had a big brainstorm for this chapter and it took me ages to do! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

I turned around at Rouges panicing voice at the speed of light, just in time to see that were heading straight for a huge oak tree! We both screamed in terror as I tried to steer the car out of the way, but to no avail. The last thing I remembered was hearing Sonic saying something inaudible before my world was plunged into darkness……

(Rouge's POV)

I woke up with a start and tried to move and regretted it almost immediately. I looked around to find Shadow and found him looking in quite a bad way. His body seemed to be jammed in between his seat and the steering wheel and it certainly did not look very comfortable. I looked to the back of the car to find that Sonic had gone and half hoped that he was still here.

"DAMMIT!!!" I screamed to nobody. I looked myself over. I found that my right arm was broken and that one of my wings weren't working. I cursed again, now even more angry because my precious wings were not usable. I shook my head and tried to think of a plan of how to get help. I couldn't think of anything until I heard the sound of a car nearing us, and hoped they would see us.

I waited and sure enough the car that I heard stopped behind us and I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no!!! that's mister Shadows car mommy! What do we do?"

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw young Cream the rabbit and her mother Vanilla running towards us and I thanked the heavens that someone was here.

"Help!" I called, hoping they would hear me. I mean who wouldn't with those ears they had?

I heard hurried footsteps coming over to my side of the car and then soon after Cream appeared looking absolutely terrified. "Miss Rouge! Are you alright! What happened? Was this Sonics doing?"

I looked at Cream with a reassuring look and tried to smile to make her feel better. "I could be better, We had a bad accident….. Wait! What do you mean Sonics doing? How do you know?" I looked at the young rabbit as if to say she hadn't told me something.

Cream looked at me as if I had asked a forbidden question before she looked across me and saw Shadow still unconscious in the drivers seat. "Mister Shadow! No!"

She ran around the car and appeared at Shadows side and started to try and shake him to wake him up. Vanilla walked over to me and smiled sadly. "I've called the emergencies and they're on they're way. What happened? Or maybe you should rest."

"no, no I'm ok, just a little shook up that's all. What happened was…"

I told her about me and Shadow going out shopping and Sonic appearing out of nowhere to supposedly want to talk to us and ending up coming along with us. I then told her about him not listening to me and Shadow about putting his seatbelt on and then starting an argument with us that caused this accident. As I finished I looked up at Vanilla and noticed she had a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked because of her scared look.

Vanilla blinked really fast and shook her head and looked at me with a serious face. "Well to tell you the truth, I've been wanting to talk to him for some time now. You see he's been acting really strange to everyone and we're getting confused. He's been causing trouble in the city as well and we just don't know why,"

I stared at the mother rabbit in shock. "That doesn't sound like Sonic at all!" I gasped "He would help the city rather than cause trouble! This doesn't make any sense!"

We both looked over to Cream and Shadow just in time to see that the young rabbit had finally succeeded in waking him up and she squeaked in fright at the sudden movement.

"Uuuuurrrrrrgggghhhhh……" Shadow groaned as he lifted himself up and leaned back on his seat and hissed in pain. "Ahhhhhh, what happened to me?"

Me, Cream and Vanilla looked at each other and smiled at Shadow, glad he was alive and well, well almost.

"You remember Shadow. We were going out shopping and Sonic was with us and he was acting like an idiot and he caused you to get angry and turn around and then we crashed into the tree we're currently in front of. Hehe silly Shadow imagine forgetting something like that!" I giggled, while Vanilla and Cream smiled innocently at him. "But you really scared me there hun, coz I though you would never wake up! You're in quite a state so don't move, ok?"

Shadow looked at the three females and then looked at himself and groaned unhappily, then looked back at the three and smiled sadly and sighed.

"Well that's all nice and all and I really enjoyed listening to that story, but I I'm afraid to tell you that I have no idea what your talking about. And to tell you the truth…. I don't think we've ever met. What's your name miss beautiful looking bat?"

I looked at Shadow in pure shock. "What did you say Shadow?! Don't Act up now! Its not funny. I'm being serious! don't do this to me Shadow I don't want to lose you again!" I cried as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Shadow looked at me with a questioning look on his face and that was when I knew he wasn't faking it. I broke down in tears and misery and I just couldn't believe it. I watched as he looked at Cream and Vanilla and asked the same thing to both, while smiling.

"And who might you be little girl? shouldn't you be at home with your mom? Or is this young woman here your mother?" he asked Cream and Vanilla innocently. He then suddenly looked really serious and then put his hands to his head. "Wait a minute! I cant remember anything! What's my name?! what age am I? where do I come from?! Noooooo!!!! I don't want this!"

Cream and Vanilla looked at the now miserable hedgehog and looked even more sad for both me and Shadow.

"Mister Shadow… that's your name…… don't you remember us? Even a little?" Cream asked quietly starting to cry a little too.

Shadow shook his head in sadness and sighed once again, setting me off again. I had lost him again! All I could do was cry and cry until the ambulances and other help arrived and began trying to get us out of the car that caused us the loss of poor Shadows memory.

* * *

There we go hope you likied! gonna try and get this done as much as i can coz ive got lots of spare time at the moment so hopefully you will get to read andenjoy more of this story! read and Reviev peeps! bye!


	5. The True Person and the Plan

Hi again! Thanks for the reviews people I'm happy you like the story so far coz I'm having a hard time thinking at the moment. But ill try for all of you, it just might give me a headache lol. Anyhow! Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 5

??? POV

I was racing along to my master hideout in the deepest darkest parts of the Mobian rainforest and as I got to the entrance I had a very happy thought come to me. _I actually did what that stupid idiot of my origin could never do! Heh heh!_

The wall opened to reveal a huge base inside the rock that I was standing in front of previously. I walked inside calmly and heard the doors close behind me loudly. I started down the dark path and turned left and came to a room door with the words TOP SECRET on it. I opened the door slowly and slipped through silently. I walked up to the large chair that had its back facing me and turned around as I got closer, to reveal a very fat man in his late thirties with a bald head with goggles on there to make up for the loss of hair, small round black glasses over his eyes, a huge red what you could describe as a 'witches' nose. He was wearing a red coat that seemed to have been made just for him that flailed out at the back, a pair of black skin-tight trousers that actually made his legs look really skinny, sort of like his legs wouldn't hold him up due to the excess weight, and a pair of pointy black leather boots.

His name was Doctor Eggman.

The doctor looked down at me, surprise on his face, most likely because I got back so soon from when my mission was issued out. "Ahh! Why hello there Metal, why are you back so soon?"

I turned away from him in slight anger at still being called something I was not anymore. "I'm done my mission that you issued me. The one you call Shadow is no more. He has sustained heavy damage and has suffered from severe memory loss. The only thing wrong is that they are now in hospital getting treated."

"Ahh… excellent…. Wait, what? It wasn't just Shadow? And he's in a hospital?"

I turned back to the large egg-shaped man and sighed loudly. _Why cant you realise that if one of the good guys get hurt they WILL get help to them!_ "Yes it appears that Miss Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla were going home from grocery shopping and noticed the hedgehogs car crashed next to a large tree… they immediately contacted the emergency services and they got the two of them to hospital as fast as they could."

Doctor Eggman turned his chair around sharply and growled angrily to himself. He then turned back to face the fake blue hedgehog again and stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Sir?" I called to him just as he was about to be out of sight.

"Ahh, yes…Metal. I would like you to resume being Sonic for the time being. I want you to go to the hospital and try to act like you jumped out of the car and tried to get help at the nearest area that had a phone. Oh and you'd better get a hold of that annoyance of a fox Tails to make it look authentic ok?" he stopped and looked around at me with a sort of proud look on his face.

I nodded but I still wanted to ask something else. "Sir?" I asked again hoping he would want to hear what I wanted for once.

The mad doctor glanced down at me in surprise. "Err yes Metal Sonic? What is it?"

I looked down to the metal floor shyly and shifted my feet as if it was a hard question to ask. "Well, I was just going to em, ask. I mean if its ok with you and all…. Would I be able to have a new name? please?" I looked to the doctor with a hopeful glance.

Eggman stared at me with so much shock in his eyes he could have created a thunderstorm. "oh…. Errrrr…hmmm….well…uhhhh, ok. I suppose so considering you are not made of metal anymore, but of real flesh and blood. Hmmmmm….. How about…. Errrr……Sonic android? Or… hmmmm….lets see….Dark Sonic?"

I looked to the doctor like he had gone crazy. _he actually listened to me! I must have done something good! _I felt a feeling in my chest. What? I' not supposed to have feelings! But it felt nice. I felt as if I had accomplished a great feat, I smiled, genuinely happy. "I think ill go with Dark Sonic, 'coz Android is so overused these days."

Eggman nodded. "I think you deserved something anyway seeing as you did all you were told without any hesitation and I thank you for that… Dark Sonic. I'm proud of you."

I looked at the doctor in admiration. _and to think I actually didn't him as my creator anymore, this is all so new to me. _I smiled once again and walked past my creator with a sort of bounce in my step to out and complete my next mission.

Shadows POV

I awoke to the smell of medicine hitting the back of my throat and I started coughing madly. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it as the room I found I was in was so white and bright. I adjusted my eyes to find out if I could see any familiar faces….not that I would know any, having no memory and all. I sighed loudly and propped myself up to a sitting position as I saw a vaguely familiar face walk in the door to my left. It was the white bat that had claimed to know me when we were inside that wrecked car that was claimed to be mine. She walked over to me and smiled at me innocently.

"Hey," she whispered to me "How you feeling?"

I looked to the bat sadly but smiled to reassure her. _what is this feeling I'm getting? every time I see this woman my heart seems to skip a few beats. I don't know what it is but I like it. I turned away from the beautiful white angel to look at the opening door again, to find a blue hedgehoig and an orange fox walking inside…….._

_

* * *

_

Well that's all for this time but ill be sure to uopdate real soon I pwomise! R+R everyone!


	6. Being real and finding feelings

Hi guys soo sorry for the long wait but ive been overloaded with things do do. I have had some really bad family problems and i have also had a really bad case of writers block, but hopefully i will be back on track soon. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Dark Sonic's POV

I ran as fast as my new organic legs could go for me and I surprised myself as I ran straight past the fox boy's workshop due to being too happy at how alive and real I felt. I stopped abruptly and tore the ground up with me as I did so and turned in the opposite direction to get to my destination.. As I pulled myself to a halt at the door to the now huge workshop, I saw the young fox staggering out of the front door holding something that looked incredibly heavy. I decided to make myself known.

"Err…. Hey Tails!" I called quite loudly as I walked up to him quietly. The fox boy literally jumped about six feet in the air and dropped his… erm whatever it was and landed with a loud 'oomph!' I cringed in fear at what I thought might happen to me immediately thinking about what normally happens when I accidentally give Doctor Eggman frights quite like that.

The yellowish orange foxboy though, just got up and started picking his things up as if nothing even happened and turned to look at me with a large smile on his innocent face. "Hiya, Sonic! I'm still not used to you just appearing like that I keep forgetting the things your capable of, he he.!

I looked at Tails and blinked in surprise and thought of how much easier my life would be if the Doctor was like this young boy. He was looking at me with a sort of look I hadn't seen before, what was it… concerned? I immediately thought about the kind of things that Sonic would say to make a joke out of it and tried it myself.

"You? Forgetting at your age? You really need to get some sleep Tails! You would never say that!" I begged in my mind that he would buy it. Tails just smiled at me again and I was starting to get a bit worried again.

"Ha ha very funny Sonic," Tails said simply. "But you know how to cheer a guy up when they haven't had any sleep all night, thanks."

I just looked at the fox happily 'He bought it!' and suddenly remembered why I was talking to Tails. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I was looking for you. You see I went to see Shadow and Rouge this morning and they were going shopping."

Tails looked at me with an unreadable face and nodded slowly signalling me to go on.

"So I asked if I could go along, and for some really weird reason Shadow was driving instead of doing the likes of running or Chaos Contr-"

I looked at the young fox who was now giggling for some reason and raised my eyebrows when he saw I was looking at him. "sorry, please continue."

I nodded once again. "Anyway, we got in Shadow's car and drove off unrepentantly fast and I smacked my head off the back of Shadows seat because they didn't tell me to put my seatbelt on. I started to complain that I could have gotten seriously hurt and Shadow turned around and started getting mad at me for some really strange reason, and I looked behind him and saw we were going to hit a tree and I jumped out and fell. When I woke up I saw that the car was in a really bad state and I immediately ran to find you."

Tails' eyes widened in shock at what I said and he immediately ran back into the house and the next thing I heard was a plane starting and I saw what they called the 'Tornado' ft the first time in my life. Its was beautiful. I had no other word for it. It looked so much more advanced and technical than the doctors ever did, well except me I suppose. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tails shouting at me worriedly to get on the plane. I stood where the other Sonic would and immediately fell back off. I got back on and held onto the front of the wing. All the while thinking

'This is going to be a loooong ride…'

30 minutes later

We arrived at the hospital and Tails ran ahead into the reception area and as I walked in I could hear the poor kid impatiently begging to know where the hedgehog and bat were, and as soon as he found out he ran back to me and dragged me by the wrist to the ward where Shadow and Rouge were currently staying in. When we got up the stairs to the correct area and walked in and stood in front of the two who just noticed we were there. I looked at the two and I had a strange feeling I my gut. What was this feeling? I didn't like it because it made me feel bad about what I did every time I looked at the two in the state they were in. What, was this feeling?

Shadow's POV

As the two Mobians walked into the room we were in, I couldn't take my eyes off of the blue hedgehog for some reason. It was as if I knew something about him but I couldn't think what it was. Damn! This bloody amnesia! Ouch, thinking hurts my head! I turned my attention to the white bat who now had her attention on the small fox boy who was waving his arms frantically about and was asking if we both were alright. So, these two knew us? I would assume so because I still couldn't get the thought that I knew this blue hedgehog and not in a good way.

"Yeah Tails, I'm ok, just a broken wing and a few bumps and scratches. Its Shadow who's the worst of us. I think he's got some temporary amnesia, so he wont know you or Sonic." I turned to the bat to see her looking at the blue hedgehog also and weirdly enough I started getting that feeling again but it was different this time, it wasn't nice this time. I kept watching what was going on and heard her speak again. "Sonic? How did you get away? How come you didn't get caught in the accident?" So, Sonic was his name?

"Arrgh!" I groaned in pain as an image entered my mind.

_A black and red hedgehog was standing on top of a huge destroyed robot looking at a Chaos Emerald he had just acquired and seemed to be examining it. He looked down to see a blue hedgehog staring at him in pure anger._

_((A/N) Just so you all know I know how the story goes in SA2 but I'm creating my own version of the scene just for this story.)_

"_hey you!" The hedgehog suddenly calls out. "you better give me that Chaos Emerald right now or your going to be in trouble!" _

_The dark hedgehog looks at the other as if he is stupid and chuckles darkly. "Oh, really now? And why would I do something like that? Besides why would I give something to a complete stranger that I've just met?"_

_The blue hedgehog glances at the black version of him and then looks away. "My name is Sonic the hedgehog, and if you don't give me that emerald, fake hedgehog, then your putting the entire world in danger!" he explained while waving his arms frantically and apparently getting angrier by the second._

"_Oh yeah? Well my name is Shadow and you better watch your back, because I am the worlds ultimate life form, and I am the one behind the end of the world!"_

"Shadow? Shadow!" I regain myself and look at the bat who was calling me and smile reassuringly at her, all the while still somehow stunned at her beauty. "Yes? What's wrong?"

She looked at me while hugging Tails gently and just smiled, realising that I was ok. "Em, nothing."

Just then a doctor came in looking very stern to say the least. He stopped as soon as he reached my bed and looked directly, which set chills up my spine.

"Mr Shadow the Hedgehog," he began "You were in a very dangerous car crash earlier this afternoon and due to the severity of the crash, we have been examining you and have found that you have a very … err… odd? Version of amnesia." He looked at me again after looking through what I assumed to be my medical files and nodding as if saying to himself that he got it all correct. "You will need to go home and try to regain your memory yourself as we cannot help with something like that. Miss Rouge the bat, he is staying with you?"

The pearl white angel nodded and smiled reassuring the doctor as he relaxed a little. "Good. He will have to be left in your hands, is that ok?" she nodded again. I couldn't help but notice that the doctor seemed to be talking about me as if I wasn't even there. '_is this how they treat all patients? Pathetic._'

About thirty minutes later we were released and as we finally left the hospital I got to stretch my back. We left Sonic and Tails as they left on the plane that the small fox built by his own hand and headed home.

"Well," Rouge started startling me. "can you remember to use Chaos Control? Only I would fly us home but…" she sighed as she pointed to her damaged limb and her most powerful part of her body except her legs. I looked at her and nodded remembering that I need to know where I'm going. "Err, I don't know what I'm imagining to get to.." my ears lowered showing how I felt. Suddenly a memory struck me like a cold shower and I saw a club which had Rouges name on the front of it. As I blinked to get back to reality, I noticed Rouge releasing her hand from mine slowly and saw her smile a strange smile, and all I could say was "I remember…. Chaos Control!"


	7. Feelings and The Truth

Hey everybody sorry about the long update but this website is really annoying. i hope you enjoy this chapter i wrote it when i was bored out my mind. x

* * *

Rouge's POV

**As I held onto Shadow to get the both of us through Chaos Control, I had a strange feeling in my heart. I felt … happy, happy to be near Shadow again. I don't know where this feeling came from, It just seemed to jump out at me and it was just so unusual. I looked at Shadow who had his eyes closed, concentrated on where we were going to, and my thoughts drifted to Sonic. He's been acting really weird lately… almost as if he isn't really Sonic, but that cant be right, can it? I mean the only ones with relevant similarities is Shadow and Metal Sonic, but Shadow is right here and after the incident with Metal combining with the power of Chaos, we all defeated him and he reverted back to the original Metal and Shadow and Omega left him in peace , but that's all that we all know. He isn't dead or destroyed or whatever you want to call it, he's just not with us anymore. I hope.**

**I felt the world return as me and Shadow appeared right in front of my beautiful club where my second job was and where my home is. I just knew for some reason if I made contact with Shadow physically, it would hopefully jog a bit of his memory and it did! Oh how I love being so smart with these things. I noticed Shadow was looking at me funny and I realised I had said that last part out loud.**

"**Oops, err sorry Shadow," I giggled " I guess things just don't want to stay in my mind today." I reached into my jeans pocket and got out my house keys and looked at them for a minute before unlocking the door and letting the both of us in. **

"**You do remember don't you?" I suddenly burst out in a rush. Shadow once again gave me that funny look and I sighed loudly. "You do actually live here and that we are best friends?"**

**Shadow looked to the ground for a minute and then gazed at me with confused eyes. Oh how I love those eyes… wait, did I just say that?**

"**Err, actually Rouge," he started quietly, and looked away again before continuing "I thought I lived here because we were… you know… together? I mean that's why I thought I have these strange feelings about you?" I stared at the raven hedgehog in shock. '**_**he's having strange feelings about me? What if they are the same as… no'**_** Shadow kept his gaze on me and I started to blush uncontrollably. "oh, oh no I've got it wrong haven't I?" He started blushing too and started to walk away as if to go to his room, which I should mention is **_**our **_**room. He looked around, then gave me a worried glance.**

"**Second door on your right ." Was all I replied to his silent plea. He nodded and went into said room and closed it slowly. I heard the door finally close right over and walked over and sunk down onto one of the large red fluffy sofas that I bought especially for moving into this club and started thinking again. I seem to be doing a lot of thinking today, don't I? As my thoughts came I didn't even realise that sleep had taken me hostage…**

**Dark Sonics POV**

**Oh that wind sure does feel good! I don't know why but whenever I'm around Tails, I just feel like I can be myself… for some reason. Its like I know that he would understand if I told him that I wasn't the real Sonic. I have come to terms with me being the fake and him being the real deal, but now I don't know what to do. I feel happier around the 'good guys' than my own creator. Is that right? I don't know. I feel a decrease in altitude and see that we're coming in for a landing back at young Tails' workshop. As the plane slowed to a stop I jumped down quietly and walked over to the small fox giving me a very odd look. Is that concern again? I really need to get this into my head, these guys really care for each other and I don't get cared for… but I want to get cared for. Oh I don't know, I just don't know! I look at Tails as if to say what's with the face?' fox boy looks away sheepishly the looks at me with determination. **

"**Sonic, what's wrong with you? You haven't seemed like yourself these past few days."**

**I gulped loudly earning another strange glance from the yellow one. " I don't know Tails, I just don't know how to explain." Tails blinked a few times apparently thinking about what he was going to say to that. I got the answer pretty quickly though.**

"**About what?" he asked. It truly was amazing how innocent someone that invents things for a living is. I closed my eyes and turned away form my origins best friend sadly.**

"**I don't know whether I can tell you or not," I started "You might think of me different if I do." oh don't say anything Tails, please its making me feel bad just saying this. I don't know why its making me feel bad, its just words. I know it will be for your own good but I … I don't want to be a bad guy anymore! Ok got it I'm through with it. I don't know if I would get accepted into Sonics team but I would need to prove myself as a fellow friend first, I know that.**

"**What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails finally said voice full of worry for his best buddy in the whole world.**

**I sighed loudly, very exasperated at all this hitting me with such a force that I couldn't handle. I turned my head round to face Tails with my eyes tearing up, yes I was on the verge of crying. But I held strong. **

"**please don't disown me for this Tails, I don't want to lose anyone because of this."**

**Tails noticed how upset I was and I think he knew how upset I was getting and nodded very slowly. I turned my full self to the young fox and took a deep breath. This was it. I will be turning my back on my old life forever and there will be not turning back, not for **_**anything**_** or **_**anyone. Pleas someone tell me im doing the right thing.**_

"…_**.I'm not the real Sonic, Tails…. I'm Metal Sonic.**__**"**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hopefully ill be back on track. this story isnt going to be too long as the plot is really quite short but ill try my best to make the chapters as long as i can. so see ya'll next time. xx_**


	8. Memories and an unexpected event

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating but i have been unwell and been in hospital, but it helped coz now i have a lot of things to write and no writers block to stop me from doing so. I am also going back to college to study my intermediates and highers so that gave me a boost too. Anyway this chapter took a lot out of me, partly because I wrote it at nearly three in the morning, but hey! What else you gonna do if your bored and have othing to do in the morning?

I dont own Sonic or any other characters for that matter, except the design for the new Metal Sonic and the temporary name Dark Sonic.

* * *

Tails' POV

I stared at Sonic as if he had gone crazy. There is no way that Metal Sonic could look so….real. I couldn't believe it, no I wouldn't believe it!

"Umm…Tails?" the voice of 'Sonic' sounded and broke my thoughts. He looked at me in shock as I turned around and gave him a furious stare.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me, Sonic!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "Do you know how much you had me going there? I can 't stand you always making things up anymore, I'm done with it. I'm not a kid anymore!" stared at him and sudden I stared at him for a moment then realised that what I was thinking had come out physically, at least by the look on Sonics face anyway. He calmed from my outburst and that was when he looked at me again and I knew….he wasn't kidding.

"Hey, I know this will be hard to take in right away, but I just want you to know…" Metal trailed off. By this time it had gotten dark and I could feel droplets of rain, signalling a storm was on its way.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," I started "But I've got a feeling your not gonna hurt me. Metal Sonic looked at me in relief. "Come on lets get inside before this weather gets any worse, and we can talk about this, ok?" I asked. Metal nodded in silence and followed me into my workshop… my home.

Shadow's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight blinding me. Goddammit! Why did I not close the curtains? I feel as if I need more sleep but my brain is already on overdrive. I decided to get up and leave the room and find the bathroom. I wandered around the large apartment, not remembering a single thing about this place. I stopped when I came to a table with picture frames sitting on it. There was a picture of me and Rouge, and a… robot? Hmm I'll need to ask Rouge about that one later, A picture of that blue hedgehog and the yellow fox, a pink hedgehog holding onto the blue one as if she would never let go, and a very serious looking red echidna looking very out of place in the seemingly happy picture. Along near the edge of the table was a picture of a lone girl, a human girl….blond hair blue eyes, beautiful smile wearing a blue dress…. I knew her… but from where? I had to know! My head started banging and I collapsed onto the floor in agony and started moaning in pain. The last thing I remembered was the shadow of someone closing in on me and calling to me before everything went dark…

FLASHBACK

I awoke to the sounds of alarms going off and the girl in the picture standing in front of me with a terrified expression on her face. I shook my head and realised I knew this place… but from where? I stood forward and the young girl grabbed my hand and started pulling my along with her making us run. But why? I looked behind us and I saw a horrific sight. Bodies all over impaled or shot all over with bullets, some still alive but not able to move. The even more horrible thing was the people responsible for this were just walking casually over and around the corpses, towards us while reloading their guns.

"Come on Shadow, we have to go now!" I heard the young girl say as I turned around. Suddenly I felt the strongest ever need to run away from someone and to protect this girl from harm.

"Alright, Maria hold on tight!" I found myself saying as I took over her and pulled her into my arms and ran as fast as I could. The next thing I knew we were trapped inside a room and I was inside some sort of pod with Maria standing nearby, hand on a lever and blood pouring out of her chest rapidly. I banged against the glass but to no avail. Then Maria started to speak.

"Shadow, I beg of you… please… do it for me….. For all the people on that planet, give them a chance to be happy!…let them live for their dreams… Shadow, I know you can do it… that's the true reason you were brought into this world…" My eyes widened at that and I started pounding on the glass even more, trying to get to her to help her. I felt my eyes begin to well up as I saw her slump forwards.

"Sayonara….Shadow the Hedgehog…" was the last thing I heard from her as the lever she was gripping onto fell forwards with Maria's weight falling to the ground and I felt myself moving. I was losing her… everything was going white….

"Maria!"

END FLASHBACK

Rouge POV

I was in the kitchen when I saw Shadow wander past looking as lost as ever. I shook my head as I was making breakfast and didn't want to burn it like last time. The next thing hear a smash and then Shadow yelling in agony. I turned and ran in the direction of the noise and found Shadow on the floor, grasping his head in pain with the picture of Maria lying next to him smashed to pieces. I rushed over to him and turned him over to see he was in some sort of trance. I tried to rouse him but he wouldn't wake from whatever it was he was doing.

"Shadow!….Shadow!, come on wake up! Shit!" I kept trying for as long as it would take, and eventually he screamed Marias name and came back as soon as he went. He looked up at me in fear, then realisation and fell silent. I sat ext to him ad nothing was said for a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry," I unexpectedly heard from Shadow. "I'm sorry for that. I don't know what happened. One minute I was looking at your pictures, the next minute I was on the Space Colony ARK."

I gasped in surprise. He had a flashback! He might remember more now!

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you're ok…" I started "You are ok… aren't you?"

Shadow nodded shakily and stood up slowly. He then lifted his head up and smelled the air for some reason.

"What's that burning smell?" He inquired. I Suddenly sprang to attention.

"Oh no, the breakfast!" I squeaked and ran into the kitchen, Shadow close behind.

The kitchen was foggy with smoke and the smell was making me feel sick. I found the cooker and turned everything off at the switches and opened all the nearby windows as quickly as I could. Shadow opened the other windows to air the place out and came back to the kitchen and sat down at the empty table. I sat dow next to him and sighed.

"Well, I don't think _I'll be cooking again soon."_


	9. Talking Flashbacks and an Understanding

Hello everybody. I am so sorry about not updating, it has been a real kafuffle getting signed in and then the stories couldnt get updated, and college is a pain... but enough of all that I shouldnt be complaining bacause the new chappie is finally up! For those of you who are still still there and waiting for me, thank you so much and i am going to get my backside in gear to make this work!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot and my own imagination for said plot...

* * *

Tails' P.O.V

We entered through the front garage and I showed Metal Sonic into my living room to sit down. I watched as he took a nervous look around the room, obviously weary that I have just accepted what he has told me. I would be too and I probably would think that I'm being lead into a false sense of security, so I sympathised with him. As he finally took a seat on the edge of the tan coloured corner sofa and almost sank right into it and gave off a little yelp of surprise I couldn't help but supress a laugh. He looked so real! I couldn't believe my eyes, the only thing that I noticed was honestly different from the real Sonic was that it seemed Metal could apparently change the colour of his eyes, most likely a mood effect thing, because it that moment they were a sort of clear grey colour, and he was a darker blue, almost midnight blue, like when Sonic absorbed the Fake Chaos Emeralds. I know that he is supposed to be our enemy, but from what I have seen in the past half-hour from him is just pure regret and sorrow. Has he got emotions now as well? I'm not sure but until I know for certain he's not with Eggman anymore I will do my best to keep an eye on him without seeming suspicious.

As I was collecting my thoughts I noticed that Metal was fixated on a picture just on top of my mantelpiece. His face looked so unhappy and a longing expression was evident as he was staring at the group of all of us in the picture, heck! Even Shadow was there, and even more surprising was that he was smiling.

"So…," I began quietly. "Umm, how long have you…erm… been in Sonics place?"

I tried to keep the words as neutral as possible so that Metal didn't think that I was accusing him personally. He slowly tuned away from the picture and met my eyes and sighed. His body language was making me feel really bad for him, I can imagine that the infamous Dr Robotnik would be ace at making his robots, but if he made one organic then he couldn't care less about it as it would most likely be too much work for him. I mean he locked Omega away and that made him have his own robot turn against him and now Omega does some work for GUN and occasionally stays either here or with the rest of his team, Shadow and Rouge-Team Dark- in other words, he does what he wants as he believes his master gave him no purpose, so he is making his own by helping people.

"I'm so sorry Miles," he began. Using my first name didn't happen very often so I took my time to realise he was talking to me. "I didn't know how bad things had gotten until the doctor gave me this body. At first I didn't seem to know but I think I've gained a consciousness and a sort of artificial soul or something because it wasn't long before a little voice in my head told me that what I was being told to do was wrong, I just thought about the orders I was given at the time."

I stared at the organic creation before my eyes, willing him to go on.

"It was about three months ago that I was made into flesh and blood. At first I thought that it wouldn't be much different to my old body, but how wrong I was. You know how I was saying about me getting a consciousness and soul? Well what made me think that was I can remember everything that has happened since my very first glimpse of the world as a robot. I don't think the Doctor has realised yet though, but I have a feeling that he will in the end up. He started hitting me because I can feel pain just like any real Mobian and he apparently gets a kick out of it. I'm sick of all the horrible things he is doing, I think it's getting worse because before I left to come here, he had a strange look in his eyes, not like the normal Doctor would, it was alomost like he was someone else."

I let everything that Metal Sonic said register in my mind so that my words would come out right. I'm supposed to be a 'genius' so I should speak like one to a robot, or ex-robot to show I'm not just a little kid.

"So you have been Sonic for three months?" He nodded sadly. "And you think you are becoming more organic everyday with you saying you think you have a sort of soul and all that?" Another nod, unsure this time. I had to contemplate what to say next as I had so many questions. Where was Sonic? Why hadn't anyone noticed sooner? Why was Metal telling me now? Is this a trap? I decided to ask what I thought was the most sensible question next.

"Umm, so why have you not said to anyone before now? I mean surely it couldn't have been very easy keeping that a secret?"

The midnight blue hedgehog lowered his head and closed his eyes tight as if holding back guilty tears. "Heh, you probably believe me but I'll try anyway. To tell you the truth, I was terrified of anyone finding out, but I had to say to someone and hope to the high heavens that they wouldn't kill me, never mind understand. I've never experienced emotions before so at first I had no idea what was happening to me, all I knew was I did not like the feelings I was getting, and not too long afterward that's when the little voice started telling me I was doing all the wrong things. I'm just grateful that you understood me and didn't try and hurt me like what a lot of your friends would probably want to do to me right now, most of all, that pink hedgehog as she loves him."

A loud rumble of thunder sounded and my ears fell flat against my head as I saw forked lightning streak across the dark sky. I started to tremble uncontrollably and felt like curling up I a corner and crying. Metal aw the sudden change in my appearance and I tried to keep my voice steady for him to understand why I was acting this way.

"I have a fear of thunderstorms. When I was younger, I was abandoned and bad things happened to me… really horrible things, in this weather. Every time there is a storm I have the memories rush back to me and I feel like I'm re-living it all over again." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I continued. "This was long before Sonic found me so he doesn't know. Plus the whole fact that he only stays here on occasions is why he still doesn't know." I felt so helpless, like a child again as my memories all came flooding back into my mind. I curled up into a ball and, trying to make myself as small as possible, when I suddenly felt warm, gentle hands on my head and back. I yelped and unfolded to see Metal Sonic sitting next to me trying to give me a comforting hug with his eyes now a soft baby blue. He pulled me closer to his chest, making me feel like a baby getting mothered where I could feel his actual real heart beating and soothing me all the more.

"I've never been in a thunderstorm before in this body, but I can see the fear in your eyes and also your tails are now twice their size. It reminds me of when I became a real hedgehog. If I ever did the slightest thing wrong, the Doctor would torture me until he thought was enough punishment, then I would have to follow his command without question. It was horrible."

In this somewhat long and depressing conversation, I realised just how alike me and Metal Sonic really were.

"I don't want to be the Doctors minion anymore Miles," that name again. "I've lived with it for too long and I want to do the right thing. I can't stand what he puts me through and I have got nobody to talk to about it as everyone else is just a robotic shell."

I could literally feel the emotions emanating from Metals speech and I could tell he meant every word of it. I felt the need to say something reassuring to him.

"Well, now you do," I found myself stating to him. "You can talk to me anytime and I'll listen. I'll keep your secret as long as you help us find Sonic and tell everyone on your own in your own time."

Metal smiled at me as a sign as thanks. "Thank you so much Miles, you have no idea how much what you have said means to me. I will do everything in my power to help you find Sonic, but there is just one problem."

As he paused, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, realising the storm had now calmed and the stars were shining brightly in the now cloudless sky, and I asked him a silent question, knowing for some reason what he was going to say. Metals smile turned into a worried frown.

"I have no idea where Sonic is."

Shadow's P.O.V

I found myself sitting at what seemed to be the kitchen breakfast bar across from Rouge who had her head in her hands and a frustrated look on her face. I didn't understand what just happened. I remember-or I think I remember- the Space Colony… but who was this Maria? I knew she must have been important to me as I saw the way I acted in the vision. But I couldn't remember. I hate fucking amnesia! I'm so angry that I feel like breaking something for some reason. This Maria that's in my head is making me angry and I have no idea why! I don't know if it will do any good but maybe if I ask Rouge, she could give me some information. I might have told her before I lost my memory…again.

"Hey, Rouge?" I asked as she seemed to be coming back from a daydream. She looked at me, now completely back on the planet.

"Yeah? What's up?" she looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept in days. I stood up as and silently asked if we could go to the living room to talk. She nodded, then showed me through to the rather spacious and cosy looking room and plopped down next to me on the fluffy red sofa. The walls were all white except one wall that was black and had star wall stickers that looked like they were coming out of the light switches, and a lovely soft fluffy black carpet. There was a really big television up on the wall across from the sofa we were sitting on with a shelf below it holding what appeared to be two games consoles, one an Xbox 360 and the other one was a Wii. There was a rounded glass coffee table right in front of us that for some reason I did not notice with two controllers each for the game consoles I was guessing and a really big TV remote.

As we got comfortable, Rouge turned to face me directly as if to say to ask away. Heh, it was almost like she knew I was going to be asking questions.

"Um, who was Maria to me?"

Rouge's jaw seemed to drop in shock. Oh crap, what have I said? Ok I really need to stop this swearing thing. Funny you get amnesia but you still remember everything except memories.

"You don't know who Maria was?" it was as simple as that. I knew almost immediately that this was unusual. I looked at the snow white bat with as much understanding as I could muster, which unfortunately was not a lot. "Maria was like a mother to you. You would tell me about her if you needed to get something off of your chest like that. You always said that Maria was the one person who truly made you happy up in the Space Colony. You said she was the kindest person you had ever seen apart from the professor and would do anything to bring her back."

Rouge then went on to tell me all the things that had happened of which I must have told her before I got my second dose of amnesia. She told me about how GUN infiltrated the Ark, looking for me and to try and destroy me at any costs. Then she told me of the most horrible part of my life up there. How Maria died.

"You always got tearful when you told me that particular memory and I can completely understand," Rouge went on. "You had to watch you own motherly figure and only friend seal you in an escape pod, get shot in the chest and ask you to promise to give the world a chance in her dying breath." I could see the tears coming to her eyes and realised I had tears in my eyes too. "You always said that she didn't deserve to get treatment like that and that you should have been in her place to save her life. You always kept that burden and couldn't accept that it couldn't be undone."

Rouge finished with a small sniff. I realised that my head was hurting like hell when suddenly I lapsed into blackness.

_Flashback_

_I'm standing in the space station with a glass casing around me. I'm banging my fists against it, trying to get out. I see a young blond girl, Maria rushing to the control panel when I hear a deafening sound. Maria falls to the ground, a pool of blood is forming around her quickly. I have tears in my eyes again. I'm screaming her name as she slowly gets up, her hand holding her chest, the blood steadily flowing in between her fingers. _

"_Shadow…I beg of you… please, do it for me…. For all the people on that planet," her breathing is getting laboured. "Give them a chance to be happy! Let them live for their dreams…Shadow, I know you can do it… that's the reason you were brought into this world."_

_My eyes widen in shock and realisation that I am never going to see her ever again and I try to use all my power to break the glass stopping me from getting to her. In spite of the pain though, she looks at me with a smile that said everything._

"_Sayonara, Shadow…the hedgehog…" _

_End Flashback_

"Shadow? Shadow! Wake up!"

I found myself lying back in the red sofa of Club Rouge with said bat leaning over me with w very worried expression on her face. I look in her eyes and all I can see is concern.

"I had another flashback, about Maria dying." I noted simply and attempted to get up. In doing so I didn't realise just how close me and Rouge were to eachother and soon felt soft fruity lips on my own. I didn't realise what was going on so I leaned back and stared at the white goddess, hoping she wouldn't hit me. I felt a wave of warmth rush to my face and realised that I was what they call blushing. I dared to look at Rouge and saw she had a bit of red dusting her cheeks as well.

"Erm…I'm sorry?" it came out as more of a question, but I think I got the point across. Rouge came back instantly and immediately retaliated to my apology.

"No, no it was me, I should have realised you were going to get up _I'm _sorry."

We both just stayed in the awkward position we were locked in and looked in eachothers eyes and thinking the same thing. _What is this feeling?_

* * *

Woop hope you liked. Going to try and keep my chapters getting longer as I feel that the length they are at present are inadequate. Read and Review peeps and thank you again for bearing with me! xx


End file.
